Ninjago: A New ninja
by Tammy52
Summary: the titel says what i need to say,No flames please None of them!
1. Finding the purple Ninja

Chapter 1: Finding the Purple Ninja

In the city of Ninjago, there were four ninjas who were destined to save the town. Well, any town in Ninjago. Their mission also included to train every ninja. Then one day, Sensei Wu told them that another ninja would be joining them. Meanwhile, in a town called Jimanikai village, there was a young girl named Krystina. Little did she know that her life was going to change. While Krystina was out on the town one day, she was looking for supplies for some random thing when a bunch of serpentine came up to her. Everyone in the village started to scream and freak out when the ninjas came along and a battle started out. During the battle, two snakes got the best hand of Jay, the ninja of lightning, and Kai, the ninja of fire. The two snakes ended up slamming into them so hard that they went flying back into a shop. Krystina went running to Jay and Kai to see if they were okay. Luckily, they were only knocked out cold. So, she ran over to help out to try to defeat the snakes. Then, Cole said, "You should run, we got it from here!" "Doesn't look like it!" said Krystina. Eventually, they all started battling. Zane and Cole started using Spinjitzu, not Twitstizu, not Tornadizu, _Spin_jitzu!

Cole asked Krystina, "You know how to do Spinjitzu?" In a smart aleck tone, Krystina said, "You know it! I grew up with it!" and she turned into a lavender tornado. Zane and Cole were amazed at how a common girl knows spinjitzu, but honestly they didn't care at the moment- they still had snakes to defeat. Five hours and a lot of snakes getting their butts whooped later, they finally finished their battle. The ninjas won, of course. Cole and Zane asked Krystina a bunch of questions. For example, "Where are you from? How did you learn spinjitzu?, etc. She answered everyone as honestly as possible. But, the main problem right now was to get Jay and Kai back to the destiny's bounty as soon as possible. A couple days after that, Krystina officially started training from the ninja of music. Her weapon is kind of like a bamboo staff, but it is gold with a hidden blade. While training one day (everyone was training), Cole and Jay were training Lloyd on everything possible, like fire, lightning, and music.

While Kai and Zane were battling off to practice their fighting skills, it looked like Kai was winning. But Zane, he was special. Little did the other ninjas know (except for sensei Wu), Zane was a robot. Meanwhile, there was this snake called Pythor. He was part of the Serpentine tribe. He had to combine his tribe (which was only him—the others have starved to death), the Venemari, the Fengpire, the Hyptnobry, and the Constricti to unleash the Great Devour- a snake that will keep on living and growing forever. But, there is one condition. To release the Great Devour, Pythor must collect four fang blades that once belonged to the Great Devour.

Another day, the ninjas were studying an old corpse of bones of a fangpire. Zane was paying attention. Jay just had his head resting on his hand staring at Nya- lovestruck as he was. Kai was paying attention, but he had his feet up on the table, crossed. Cole was sketching himself, being as awesome as he was, while Krystina was paying attention (but also writing down prank ideas). She wanted to prank the other ninjas with Lloyd.

Meanwhile, at Super Venture Meg Monster Park, on one of those rides that has all of those fake vampires, fake aliens, and fake alien eggs that are supposed to scare people (yeah right! Who are we kidding?), the serpentine were looking for a fang blade there. While one of the carts was going down the track, some random guy pointed out, "Hey look! A fake snake!"—He shouldn't have done that! The snake was a Venemari snake and those snakes are nasty, their venom can make you see illusions. It ended up getting everyone in the cart sprayed with the venom. When they saw all of the fake stuff, they started freaking out and thinking it was real. So, the ninjas were called to save the say, but only one thing was the problem, they were down one man—Jay. Jay was taking Nya on a date (he finally manned up!). The only part that went wrong on the date is that Jay accidentally brushed up against the fangs of the dead fangpire and was slowly turned into a fangpire snake.

Nya was keeping a secret *if you seen the show you know it*. She was captured by the snakes, because they were all trying to get the fang blades. The trouble was, Nya was tied to a sea of a rollercoaster car and Jay had to save her. One near death experience later, Pythor ended up gaining the first fang blade and he is now a step closer to unleashing the Great Devour.

* * *

What do you think? Review, Fav. what ever! i know it has errors but i'm working on it.

Tammy out!


	2. The Royal Blacksmiths

Chapter 2: The Royal Blacksmiths

After the whole date fiasco of Jay and Nya, they were on the lookout for the second fang blade. Cole remembered seeing the fang blade somewhere, he just couldn't remember where. They only needed one fang blade to stop Pythor from getting the Great Devour. They were looking everywhere on the map of Ninjago when Cole suddenly exclaims, "I got it!" Cole ran out of the room to go get something. Krystina was just thinking in her head, _I wonder what the heck he figured out. _Cole came running back in with an old scrapbook. He opened it up to a page showing his father and his quartet. The others were a little puzzled. Then, Cole started to explain about his dad a bit. He remembered that the fang blade was turned into the fang cup by some guy who Cole thought was name Dutch—but then he remembered—his name was Clutch Powers. But, they had to go all the way to Cole's dad's home to see if they could find a way to get the fang blade.

One hour later, they arrived in Cole's old town. Cole asked everyone to put up their weapons because he didn't want his dad asking about why he was carrying a golden scythe around. Jay likes to joke around a lot, so he said, "Ah, ah ah…no mortal can possess all four golden weapons." So they all went up to Cole's dad's door. Cole knocked on the door and his dad, Lou, answered. Lou was happy to see him, but he was a little upset that he did not use the bell. Lou shut the door on Cole and said, "Use the bell, son." Cole rang the bell and the bell sang, _Weeeelllllccccoooommmeee_! Then, Lou reopened the door saying, "Son, its been a long time. Come in, come in." Everyone went inside and sat down on the couch to have some tea. Lou went on about his quartet and about how he broke his ankle during a dance. They started asking about the Blade Cup and how to get it. Lou said that you cannot get it, you have to win it. So, he has to see how Kai, Jay, and Zane sound singing. They each started singing, "Harmonyyy" "Harmonyyy" "Harmonyyy" off key. Cole put his shaking head in his hands and Krystina was trying to hold back a laugh. Lou said, "With practice, I think you will be able to win the Blade Cup."

Meanwhile, with the snakes, they also knew this contest was coming up and they were going to try to win the Blade Cup.

-A.n i know it was dogey but bare with me here-

(Cole's Prov)

"_I really didn't want to be in this stupid talent show, but to get the fang blade I'll do anything"_ I thought_. _ "Cole stop daydreaming, and act like you want to be here" My dad Lou said, "ok, I'll try" I said, "_Ya right"_ I thought. We had to go through the stupid dance again! But, when we went through it the 5th time in the row, I saw Krystina looking up from her lyrics -she was singing a thousand years- Her chocolate brown eyes fixed upon me and she gave me the most beautiful smile there ever was. No, I can't be thinking like that. She deserves someone that will treat her right, but those chocolate brown eyes, that smile, the light Brown curly hair that goes to her mid back. "_Stop, she needs a man that will treat her right" _my self-conscious scolded. "Cole! You missed your mark!" My dad said, "Dad, it is the triple tiger sashay! That move is impossible!" "You, need to try! We don't want you to fall on your face like last time" dad said. Krytina asked "What happened last time?" "My dad thought a **7 year old** can do the move, but I fell on my face and let my quartet down" I Answered. Krystina hid back a laugh "_I guess falling on my face is a little funny_ "I thought. "Well I need to get back to my lyrics keep up the good work guys" Krystina said then she winked at me like she knew what I was thinking. I found another thing I like about her. Her voice, it is just. Wow. What is wrong with me?

(Krystina Prov)

I started to read my lyrics again "_Heart beats fast, colors and promesses" _ Then I looked up, from my lyrics to watch the boys, and I cot Cole starring at me, and I knew he was thinking about me, the way he is concern about me. The... Who cares! He is perfect! That midnight black hair, those vivid brown eyes, the way he smiles! He is a man that any girl would want. I bet he thinks I'm to good for him. "Alright everyone, we are done for the day" said Cole's dad Lou _" what the heck, i'll keep reading my lyrics" _I thought. "_how to be brave, how can i love when i'm afraid to fall…"_then Cole walked up to me, "hey Krystina, want to go out for a date?" He asked. I pretend to think about it "nah" -cole's face was priceless!- "I'm joking! Of course I'll go on a date with you" I said. "Krystina, your a handful." Cole exclaimed. "I guess I am, so were we going?" I said. "how about a movie?"Cole said. "I'll like that"I said. Jay coughed "Um, you two done with your little romantic moment. If so we need to find out what the serpentine are up to"Jay said. " your right Jay,we need to see what those scaly butts are up to"I said.

On the day of the talent show, i was nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs -A.N. I got it from my mum. so shout out to her- But i had my lyrics down pat. the guys were practicing their dance for the show, i was running threw my lyrics again just to be sure. Cole's dad came in to check on the guy's work. i heard cole and his dad have a little argument, when i heard cole say "dad,I'm a ninja. So are the guys,and Krystina" I saw cole do spinjitzu and stops when he is in his ninja suit the others did the same thing. Cole's dad said something i didn't hear then he walked out of the backstage. I walked up to cole. "Cole, your dad will get around to you being a ninja." I said, Cole said back to me "I hope so"

(no persons prov)

Meanwhile pythor, had disguised himself -poorly i might add- as a judge -A.n. Good luck with that- And was trying to get the 2nd fang blade to unleash the greatdevourer. After the "Trouble makerz" performed they got a 6,6,& a 10. oh wait a 9,9 & 10. -a.n i hate pythor, wait who doesn't-

(Krystina's prove)

i was the last act of the night, the guys were before me and i was waiting with them, before they went on. "Good luck guys" I said. After one awkward moment of Jay hitting his head on the wall they when on, it was great! they did spinjitzu and kicked some snake but! Then it was my turn, Cole wished me luck, Jay said that i'll do fine, Kai said i was in it to win it, Zane said That i was a great singer. When they called me out i went up stage and the beginning of the song started

-A.n i don't own anything but Krystina-

_Heart beats fast, Colors and promises_

_How to be brave, How can i love when i'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone, Makes all of my doubts suddenly go away some how_

_One step closer_

_(chorus)_

_I have died everyday, Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_And i'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still, Beauty is all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_

_I have died everyday, Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years _

_And i'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along i believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought, Your heart to me_

_I have loved you, For a thousand years_

_And I'll for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_(chorus)_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand year_

_And I'll love you for a thousand more!_

When i end the song, the crowd that camed (Nya and Sensei Wu and Lloyd were there too), were basically crying. Then again i am the ninja of music, i have that effect on those people. The 1st two judges gave me 10s and pythor gave me a 0, but the most grosses thing happened. a hand came out of pythore's stomach and with a marker made a one on the card. I got perfect 10s! they guys ran on stage and helped me hold it up in the air, Zane said "i told you that you will win", Kai said "that was amazing!", Jay was babbling on how great i was. And Cole said "I must be the luckiest man in the world to go out on a date with you". They took a pitcher of the guys and me to put in the "Ninjago Times" news paper. when we all went back stage, Cole's dad was there. "dad, i thought you left" Cole said.

Lou said, "i never left and Krystina that was more than i thought you can do" "thanks" I said, Then we heard pythor chuckle. "well, well, well. Looks like the ninja have the fang blade" Pythor said. "We won it fair and square, Pythor!" I said, but then we heard a crack and a bunch of cameras and lights fell on Lou and Cole. Waill we tried to help Cole, Pythor left with the fang blade!

Then me and the others saw some light coming from the pile, Cole stood up and moved some of the cameras away, and helped his dad out of the pile. he was slightly glowing. Zane said "So i guess, fixing Cole's relationship with his dad, made him gain his true potential". " Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. But what happened to the fang blade!" Jay said. "Crap! Pythor took it!" Kai said

(no person's Prov)

A few days later at Cole's old house Lou hangs a pitcher of the guys and Krystina holding up the fang cup. "well it is not the trophy, but it will do just fine" Lou said, "well, we had it, but lost it" A 17 year old girl name Krystina said. "well, that is Pythor 2 and ninja 0" A Boy who looks like about 16 in a Blue jacket named Jay said. Cole and 17 year old boy in a black hoody said " we owly need one, and there is 2 more", Zane A 15 year old Ninrode in a white zip up jacket said"Well we will be able to get one at some point", and a boy about 16 years old with spikey hair and a red hoody name Kai said "well as long it is with you guys, we will win this thing" Everyone started to laugh, and joke around.

* * *

Hey guys Tammy52 here, and this chap Is way better. I think, And I mane it this time NO FLAMES. And I hope this filled in a few things


	3. Tick Tock

(No persons Prove)

On a ship called the _"destiny's bounty" _there were 4 boys and a girl on deck. The girl she was 17 years old, wearing a Lavender ninja suit, she had light brown hair that is curly and goes to her mid-back, chocolate brown eyes that shows that she can be very childish. Her name was Krystina.

On Krystina's right was a 10 year old boy, he had blond hair, Apple green eyes, and was wearing a light green ninja suit. On Krystina's left was another boy. He was 17, he had midnight black hair, and light brown eyes, and was wearing a black ninja suit. Their names were Cole*the one in the black ninja suit* And Lloyd*the one in the green* Then there was a boy holding a stopwatch (A.n I'm too lazy to put any more descriptions) "he is breaking the record!" Kai said. A boy named Jay said "He is like a machine (A.n man Jay is a idiot! Zane is a Robot!)! They all clapped when Zane swam to the top and said "I broke the record?" Cole said, "You destroyed it" Krystina and Lloyd got down on her knees and said "we're not worthy!" said, "Dude! That was cool!" Jay said "That was 10 minutes!" Kai said "Dude, you're insane!" Zane thanked them all

*Krystina's prove*

THAT WAS SO COOL! Zane stated under water for 10 minutes! That was so cool! _"How did he do that?" _I thought. Nya came out and said "sensei said that the snakes may be going through Birchwood forest." "What the heck, I'm up for an adventure" I said. "Oh can I come?" Lloyd said, "Lloyd, you need to stay here. The finale battle is for you to do, we can't risk losing you" Kai said, "Aw man the ninja gets all the fun" Lloyd said. _ "well i can't blame him, it must be boring!" _I thought

5 hours later the guys and me were in Birchwood forest and it was Freezing!

(Cole's Prove)

Man it is cold out here! "i dont see any snakes" i said. _"were are so dead!" _I thought, Krystina's eyes widened in fear. "WHAT IS THAT!" Krystina exclaimed, then i saw a robot. it had to be at least 40 ft tall! After defeating the robot, zane saw a weird symbol on it. Then he pulled out a falcon "when in the world did you find that" Kai said. "i saw the falcon and i followed it, and it shorted out. So i picked it up and took it with me" Zane said. "Hey guys come look at this!" Krystina said. "what is it?" Jay said. "i don't know! i think it is a house in a tree trunk!" Krystina said. " thats just crazy!" I said, _"Krystina can be so crazy, i love that about her. Wait where did that come from?" _I thought.

*Krystina's Prov*

"_how in the world can you live in a tree" _ I thought, that will be cool if i can. "well, i say we go in there!" I said. "what if theres more robots" Jay said. "Stop being a wimp" Kai said, _" he is such a wimp" _I thought. i open the door to the house, and i see a bunch of stairs. "it is just stairs, lets go" Jay said. i started to walk down the stairs. "or we can go down there" jay said. When we got down there everyone started to look around "Hey Zane what's wrong" Kai said.

* * *

Clifthanger! Boo yeah! No flames, and i made it Short for a reason, Tammy52 out!


	4. Tick Tock: Pt 2

*Still Krystina's Prov*

Then it got weird Zane placed his hand on his chest and opened a chest panel i said " What the…."

Zane said, " i know why i don't have a sense of humor, my funny switch was off" He flips his funny switch on and did some funny poses "haha!" Jay said. "Hello my baby! Hello my honey ! Hello my right time gal!" Zane sang out And did some more funny stuff. me and Jay were rolling on the floor laughing our buts off. Jay said "Sweet we got a nindroid!". Zane switch his funny switch off. " Can you give me a moment" Zane said, "Yeah man" Jay said. When we went out the trees were walking at us. "guys why are the trees coming at us?" i asked, "i don't know!" Kai said, Then we started to fight them. and we were doing a sucky job. "Leave my friends alone!" We heard zane say. "YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS!" He said and rose into the air, and had an icy aura around him . -A.n i just want the chapter over with ok, if it gets sucky no flames!-

After the battle zane finally knew about his past and his father, and we were happy for him. We asked Sensei if he Knew all along. He did. i'm starting to think he knows everything. But i didn't mind now, Cole was taking me out for our 2nd date. and i hope it will be fun. -A.n but that is another story-


	5. The 4th fang blade

(No person's Prov)

Five days after finding out Zane was a robot, Pythor got the first three fang blades and needed one more to unleash the GD. -A.n i'm to lazy to put great devour- Meanwhile on the ninja's ship _"the destiny's bounty" _ the six ninja were trying to find a way to stop Pythor, when Nya said "we need to find a way to stop Pythor" when Lloyd said "we can steal the other three, We only need one. So Pythor may be getting the fourth one when we go get it". Nya said "That is worth a try, but it is very risky", "We must do what we must" Sensei Wu said.

*Krystina's Prov*

"_we are so dead! The GD will be unleashed and we will be killed or worse!" _I thought. "well, it is worth a shot" Kai said, "but we can get killed!" Cole said. "who cares" said Krystina. "we must train so we can gain the fang blades" Sensei Wu said.

Five hours later, the guys (but Lloyd) and me were training. "Cole, The constrictai their strength is tough, and hard. how will you get out?" Said Sensei wu. "one must not fight but relax instead" Cole said. "and a little sun block can't hurt" as he was getting out of a net . "Jay, The Fangpyre's bite is worse than his bark, how can you avoid the bite?" Jay said, " there teeth can't get through metal" as he blocked a fake fangpyre's fangs from getting into his arm with the armor on his ninja suit. "Zane, the venomari's venom can make you see things that are untrue, How will you fight if sprayed?"

Zane said "i will turn on my falcon vision to see what i am doing" as his eyes turned blue and the flacon started to fly around letting zane see all. "Kai, The hypnobrai can hypnotize you, how can you avoid?" "one must learn how to fight with his eyes closed" kai said as he closed he started to to spinjitzu and knocking down a fake venomari."Krystina, You will end up fighting all four, how will you defeat them all?" Krystina said "i will have to fight with my eyes closed, learn how to fight the venom of the venomari, and be relaxed when being in a constrictai's grasp" -A.n Hey that rhymed!- as she reflected the moves the guys did. "you five are ready" Sensei Wu said

at least 7 hours later the guys and I were stationed at several different manhole covers, ( Jay and Kai were at the one near the comic shop, cole and me at the one near the bank, Zane was all ready spying on the snakes) and me and cole, kai and jay were ready to go into the HQ of the serpentine.


	6. The 4th fang blade: Pt 2

*Krystina Prov*

"_getting my butt kicked by a snake. Thats a first for me any one else?" _I thought. "So, now what?" I said,"Well, we are going to die." Cole said, "no i have a idea" Said Kai, he grabs the bottle of sunblock that jay was using as a chest piece. And started to put some on him. "Warn us next time dude!" Krystina yelled and shield her eyes. Kai said "no, it will be slippery enough so we can slid through the bars" as he squeezed through the bars. "why didn't i think of that!" Krystina said. "Because your a idiot?" Kai said. Cole said "dude you shouldn't of said that!". Kai started to laugh, a few minutes after that his laughter turned into screams of pain. "told you so!" Cole said. "did you know that i told you so has a brother. it is called Shut up!" Kai said in pain, "never call me a idiot" said Krystina.

at least 14 minutes after me kicking Kai's butt. Pythor came back.


	7. The 4th fang blade: Pt 3

*Krystina's Prove*

"i see you caught the ninja!" Pythor said as he placed the 4th fang blade. "You're never going to get away with this Pythor!" I said. As the guys were trying to find more ways to escape. i heard Pythor talking to the others, and something about a slither pit. But i also heard a 10 year old girl singing. so i tried to find out what song she was singing.

_i got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way…_

"Don't stop, you have a great voice!" i said. Then i saw the 10 year old girl with black skin dark brown eyes and wearing a Pink t-shirt and blue jeans. I reached my hand over to her cage and held out my hand "Krystina, Ninja of music" I said, "Kennedy, Singer for the snakes" Kennedy said. As i talked to Kennedy, i found out more about her. She was kidnaped my pythor when she was 3 and sang for them when they had nothing to do. "So ruff childhood, Eh?" i said. " yeah" Kennedy said. "hey, if me and the other ninja get out of this place, i'll take you with me" I said. before Kennedy can answer cole said "Krystina, how did you do that?". "do what?" i said while hanging upside down. "Your hanging upside down!" Kai said, "i don't know" I said. "Hey i got a idea!" Kennedy said. "Thats it your a best friend kid" I said. As we got to work on the Plan


	8. The 4th fang blade: Pt 4

*Krystina's Prove*

"ok, Krystina. You know what to do" Kai said, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I said slightly annoyed."Be Careful" Cole said after he kissed my cheek. "You know it" I said.

After i escaped the cage, i edged my way toward the fang blades and i grabbed them.

(No person's Prove)

Krystina's celebration was short lived, a snake caught her. she took the key to the cages and unlocked them. "NINJAGO!" The ninja yelled and started to kick some snake butt. "Come on we got the fang blades!" Kennedy said, "Run! i'll hold them off" Zane Said.

(Cole's Prove)

When we got out i idmently went to Krystina. "Are you ok Krystina?" i asked. "Yeah i'm fine, can we do it again?" Krystina said. "no, but we can…" i said as i pulled her into a kiss. "EWW GROSS! THERE IS A CHILD HERE!" Kennedy screamed. "Kennedy, when you get older you will be kissing a boy you love" Krystina said with a smirk, "Were where we?" I said befor i kissed her. "Cole, you know how to treat a Girl right." Krystina said, "Shall we all get back to the bounty to celebrate?" I said, "Yeah! Party!" Kennedy said "Zane you kick 10 Snakes butt at once!" I heard jay say. "what?" Krystina, I smiled at her thinking that she is going to be my wife some day, and that is a promise.

*Krystina's Prove*

After we got back we had a party! I can't remember most of it. Then again i was making out with Cole, Zane was playing the music, Jay and Nya were in a closet after we were done playing 7 minets in heaven it was Nya's turn and they took it to far. Kennedy and Lloyd hit it off and Kai was scowling at the closet Jay and Nya were in.

(Cole's Prove)

Man, after the party Kennedy had to drag Krystina off of me to get to bed. I don't blame her. -A.n If you know what i mean (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)- We all, found out she is the Ninja of art, and that she and Krystina are going to help Lloyd defeat the GD. Like that is going to Happen… will it happen?


	9. The grate devouter

(no persons prove)

On the _"destiny's bounty" _ bridge A girl who looks about 16 was steering the flying ship to a volcano to destroy the fang blades. but little did we know a invisible snake -a.n ***cough* **Pythor ***cough***- had just stole the fang blades and got off the ship.

(Cole's Prove)

I stared at the Promise ring in the little black it was inbox. (it was a silver ring with amethyst and Sapphires on it) i need to give it to her soon, but when? "Cole! Come on Pythour just stole the fang blades!" Krystina yelled, "Coming!"i said as i slipped the box into my pocket and i ran out to the deck. "Get the fang blades, before pythor unleashes the GD!" Sensei said. "Uncle can me and Kennedy come?" i heard Lloyd say. I didn't hear the rest because,me and the others had already started after pythore. "Follow us!" Krystina yelled.

(Meanwhile, with pythor. No persons prov)

When he got there he slithered up the the steps as fast as he can with the 4 fang blades and placed them in the 4 holes in the stachue of the GD. then he got off the stachue as fast as he could. "Where is it!" he yelled, as he been tackled to the ground by Sensei Wu.

(after pythor and Sensei battle) "it is our destiny" Sensei said.

*Krystina's Prove*

"Sensei!" We all said, as the GD came out from under the ground and ate Sensei and Pythor. "GET TO THE SHIP! GET TO THE SHIP!" Jay said in a wimpy way. We all get on the ship, The the GD started to chase us. When Nya screamed "we need to get get rid of excess waite!". So we started to chuck stuff off the ship.

(Cole's Prove)

"WE HAVE TO THROW OFF THE TV!" Krystina yelled, and we did. Kai and Lloyd had tears in their eyes. "is it me or is it getting bigger!" Jay asked, "Stop throwing stuff off!" Krystina, Yelled

(30 minutes later)

we crashed near a cave so we all ran in.

"WERE SO HOOPED!" Jay said. "Jay come here" Kennedy said, When he did Kennedy slapped him. "Thank you, i needed that" Jay said, Kai was thinking of a plan he keeped drawing something that looked like a blue print. Krystina was calming Kennedy down. We found out that she is allergic to snake venom. "hey Krystina" i said, "yeah, Cole. Need some thing?" Krystina said, "i love you, you know" I said."Cole, what are you up to?" Krystina said. I pulled out the box "This is for you" i said, as i open the box and i showed her the ring. "Cole, I love it" Krystina said as she puts it on her finger

*Krystina's Prove*

"are you asking me to marry you?" I asked, "No, it's a promise ring" Cole said. "well i still love it" I said, "i got a plan!" Kai said, "but we need to get to Jay's parents junkyard" Kai said.

when we got to the Junkyard Kai showed us the plan. "Seams legit" I said as i calmed Kennedy down. "AHH!" we all heard a mystery dude scream, Then we saw the wimpy mailman "you ninja are always sneaking about " the mailman said. After talking to the mailman and creating a weapon to use on the GD, Zane had a coppie of a flute Sensei had. Then the GD came, and we started to attack.


	10. WE ARE SO GOING TO DIE! (or the GD Pt 2)

*Krystina's prove*

i was scared, for the first time in my career as a ninja, I was scared out of my mind. The GD, was big, very big! And honestly i thought we were going to die. "Zane aim at the head!" i hear Kai shoute, "Kai how are we going to do that!" Zane yelled back. That is when i saw it a small little spot on the head. "It has a weak spot!" I yelled.

6 hours after the fight we were in Ninjago city, and i heard some of the people in the town canting "No! No! We won't go!" over and over again. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I hear jay yell. they ran for their lives, more likely because a huge snake is chasing us! _"deep breaths Krystina, we will live to see the next day"_ I thought. Then the GD Picked us up and we all jumped out of the mashing we made, we had to stop it! a few minutes later we were on top of a building. As i was trying to calm Kennedy down. Lord garmadon showed up, "Dad! What are you doing here!" Lloyd said. garmadon said something i didn't hear, when Kai said "Give you the weapons! are you crazy!", Garmadon restored back "i have the power to hold all 4! If we want the GD gone Give me the weapons!" I saw them hand over the weapons and hearing Jay said that they're going to need them back. "you will have to get it in one spot!" Garmadon said. "well i have a plan" i said "and we all need to put ourselves in danger" I finished, Lloyd was happy, but we had to tell him he can't help out he need to stay with Kennedy to protect her Lloyd got a little upset about not being to help but he didn't mind protecting Kennedy . Lloyd was happy about that though.

5 Hours later we were all in place, I was first up to bat and i had to get to cole. "HEY! HEY UGLY! COME AND GET ME!" i yelled, the GD turned its head towards me. "COME AND GET ME YOU UGLY SNAKE!" I yelled. That done it i started to run the GD chasing after me, I jumped over cars, dodge the snake. That was my routine, till i twisted my ankle but i kept on running till i got to Cole, and when i did i jumped to the side and cole took my place.

(Cole's Prove)

I saw the GD coming at me so I ran up a wall and jumped down trying not to scream. 10 min later I saw Kai and Jay. They were ready to take on the GD in my place.


	11. The last chapter! Or is it?

*No persons Prove*  
Two boys one clad in red and one clad in blue were running from a snake. Not a small snake a BIG snake, The GD. They got to a unfinished building were a boy clad in white (A.n more likely thinking i need a new job, i don't have to take this crud… why do you have a frying pan? *i get thwacked in the head by story derived fans with a frying pan*) helps them out with a thing called a ice escape (A.n Don't hit me now, i just want to say that is the most stupid joke i ever heard now you may hit me *i get hit again*) As they were going down the Ice escape the snake tried to eat them. Then the Ultra dragon picked them up in his mighty claws and dropped them off on a building with a Girl ninja clad in Lavender a young boy ninja clad in green, an young girl ninja clad in pink and a older boy ninja clad in black and a girl in a samurai suit. They saw the GD try to eat his own tail

*Krystina's Prove*  
It worked! my plan worked! Then all of us looked at garmadon on the building across from us, he was holding the 4 weapons. The nunchucks of lightning, The sword of fire, The shurikens of ice, And the Scythe of quakes. then we all hear him say "you were the reseson I was turned the way I was!" Garmadon started. "You bit me, now you will see how it is to be bitten back!". We watched as he jumped off the building and destroy the GD. Then it got gross, a bunch of green slime exploded for the GD Lloyd stand in front of Kennedy. I was stareing in awsomenis and I said "that was so awsome! Let's do it again!" When Kai said "let's not and say we did." "I didn't ask you!" I yelled, as me and Kai start to argue Lloyd said "Is that?" And Kennedy said " That is!" Then we saw him "SENSEI!" We all said, happy to see him back. We all ran down from the building and gave sensei a hug. Lloyd was happy to have his uncle back. After the group hug Cole gave he a hug and a kiss out of the corner of my eye i saw Jay and Nya In a simaler embrace, when we heard Kennedy sing

We are the champions!  
We are the champions!  
No time for losers! Curse we are the champions!  
OF THE WORLD!

"Good chose of song Pinky" I said, "don't call me pinky!" Kennedy retorted back. "Make me!" I yelled at her, I started to case her around laughing and Kennedy laughing as well. "Man she is the right one for me" Cole and Lloyd said as they watched Me and Kennedy run around.


End file.
